Honest Game Trailers - Destiny 2
Destiny 2 is the 168th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online multiplayer first-person shooter video game Destiny 2. It was published on September 19, 2017''.'' Destiny 2 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Destiny 2 on YouTube "A vampire that eats social lives." ~ Honest Game Trailers - Destiny 2 Script In a year stacked high with excellent games that demand your attention, get ready for the FPS-MMO hybrid that will tear you away from them all and suck up your free time like a vampire that eats social lives. Destiny 2 After an initial title that took years to figure out what it wanted to be, discover a sequel that really doesn't wanna screw that up! As Destiny 2 ''dishes out the usual three character classes and has you fighting all the same bad guys from the first game. In an experience that would definitely feel like an expansion pack -- if they hadn't booted your ass back to level one at the start! At least give me an 'Am I murdered?' oryx t-shirt or something! After years of defending the Traveler from all sorts of alien menaces, watch as the Red Legion waltzes in and blows everything up in the space of a couple of cut-scenes! capturing your giant moon God, stripping away your being in an MMO powers and forcing you to spend 2/3 of the game getting the band back together. As you team up with: some quest givers from the first game that you're supposed to care about; some new npcs like angry bird lady, ornery scientist, guy who talks about tea all the time so you know he's British; and no less than three separate wisecracking robot buddies. To take down alien Bane before he sucks out all the moon juice and becomes a space God. In a storyline that's totally satisfying but you'll forget about entirely, like, five minutes after you finish it! In the video game equivalent of eating a giant bag of Cheetos. Blast through the enormous pile of content strewn across the maps of ''Destiny 2 ''as Bungie clearly takes the complaints for the previous game to heart and lets you grind light in your own way, from quests, challenges and adventures with their own microplots. To more exploratory content like patrols, treasure maps, finding chests and lost sectors, strikes and public quests that pop off constantly for the more cooperatively minded and the crucible for the competitive where they turn off all the RPG stats and it pretty much turns into 'Halo. Then, run smack into the progression caps and realize you'll actually have to, ugh, talk to people! As you group up for the actually difficult nightfall strikes and prepare for the raids where you put together everything you've learned and after hours of white knuckled action, conquer the greatest challenge Destiny 2 has to offer and finally receive more gear to play Destiny ''with? It's kind of like if doing a bunch of heroin rewarded you will extra needles! Wield the cosmic power the Traveler once again, but different this time. As you throw firey blades from the air, vaporize enemies with your sweet bo staff skills and become Captain America. Until, like, 10 seconds later when I guess the Traveler goes to sleep again or something and you have to solve the galaxy's problems the old fashioned way -- with about a gajillion bullets! Bask in the hottest addition to the ''Destiny ''formula yet: microtransations! As ''Destiny 2 ''ropes off most of the cosmetic stuff behind blind boxes as well as ghosts, sparrows and gun mods. Then drips out just enough for free to keep you tantalized in the hopes that you'll give them a bunch of real world dollars and puts a premium on customization, limiting the uses on shaders and making you really work to color coordinate your outfit. ''rifle customized with purple shader Ew, really? That pulse rifle color is so last year! So grab the Gjallarhorn and get ready to grind to 280 light all over again, because despite all the issues the actual shooting in Destiny is better than it ever was! And at the end of the day, maybe that's all that matters! Starring: Darth Powder; Ikora the Explorer; Please No More; At Least It's Not A Bored Peter Dinklage; Remember the Titans; Earl Grey; Rick; Bad Glados; Gears of Warhammer 40k; A Giant Hemorrhoid In Power Armor; and Players Like You. for ''Destiny 2 ''was 'Destiny's Child 2.']] ''Destiny's Child 2'' Yeah, I know they added a lot of important stuff to Destiny 2, but for me, the best part is where they made it ''Rocket League!'' Trivia * There is another episode of '''Honest Game Trailers about Destiny. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Destiny 2 ''has a 92.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Eric Garrett of Don't Feed The Gamers said the Honest Game Trailer was "hilarious." Stack called the video was "great" and said it "nails Destiny 2." Jasmine Henry of Game Rant highlighted the video's quip about Destiny 2 being "a vampire that eats social lives." She also noted the video "criticizes the game for feeling like “an expansion pack” where players fight all the same bad guys as the first game, with the big difference being that Bungie has booted players back to level one. The game’s story doesn’t avoid the wrath of the Honest Game Trailer either, as the video calls Destiny 2‘s narrative 'the video game equivalent of eating a bag of Cheetos.'" Logan Booker of Kotaku called Destiny 2's Honest Game Trailer the "most honest trailer yet." Booker also used his review to praise the Honest Game Trailers series more generally, writing "Honest Game Trailers feels like it's transitioned from being a pure gag machine to actually providing solid, if brief, reviews of video games. The latest instalment, which looks at Bungie's Destiny 2 is probably the best example of what HGT is doing these days." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Destiny 2 Honest Trailer: A Vampire That Eats Social Lives '- Game Rant article * 'Honest Game Trailers' Take On Destiny 2 Is Its Most Honest Trailer Yet '- Kotaku article * 'Honest trailers nails Destiny 2 ' - Stack article * 'The Hilarious Destiny 2 Honest Trailer Has Arrived! (VIDEO) '- Don't Feed the Gamers article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Online multiplayer Category:First-person shooters Category:Bungie Category:Activision Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games